prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters
This is a list of characters in Prison Break. The characters are listed alphabetically by their last name or by the name which appears in the episode credits. A *'Abruzzi, John:' Imprisoned at Fox River State Penitentiary with a life sentence. (1x1 - 2x4) *'Andrews, Mack': A Correction Officer who was part of the team searching the convicts. (Season 1) *'Anthony, Susan B.': A mysterious woman who knew about Lincoln and his brother's plan. (3x1 - 3x3) *'Apolskis, David "Tweener":' Imprisoned at Fox River for grand larceny. (1x9 - 2x7) *'Augusto': Lechero's cousin. (3x3) *'Avila, Hector': Sucre's cousin and a rival for Maricruz's affection. (1x2 - 2x10) B *'Balfour, Sebastian': He was the fiance of Veronica, he later refused to get married. (1x1 - 1x10) *'Balz-Johnson, "Avocado":' An inmate at Fox River State Penitentiary. (1x16 - 2x14) *'Bagwell, Theodore "T-Bag":' Imprisoned at Fox River State Penitentiary with a life sentence. (1x2 - 4x16) *'Barris, Leticia:' A second-hand witness (via her murdered boyfriend) to Lincoln Burrows' innocence. (1x2 - 1x3) *'Becky:' Secretary of Warden Henry Pope at Fox River State Penitentiary. (1x4 - 1x22) *'Belle, Debra Jean:' A college student, who shares a ride with Tweener to Utah. (2x2 - 2x7) *'Bellick, Brad:' Leader of the Fox River State Penitentiary correctional officers but is later dismissed. (1x1 - 4x10) *'Bellick, Edna': Bellick's mother. (2x2) *'Ben': The chaplain in Fox River. (1x1 - 1x5) *'Bennett, Bruce:' Friend and political aide of Frank Tancredi. (2x5 - 4x3) *'Billy': Haywire was mistaken to be Billy by Billy's blind mother. (Season 2) *'"Blondie" Agent': An agent of the Company. *'Bo': The arms dealer who sold guns to Lincoln. (Season 2) *'Brinker, Samantha:' An employee of "the Company". (Season 1) *'Brother, Aryan': An unknown role. (Season 1) *'Buchanan, Jason "Maytag"': The original boyfriend of T-Bag. Killed in the race riots. (1x2) *'Burrows, Aldo:' Father of Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, and a former employee of "The Company". *'Burrows, Christina Rose Scofield': Michael's mother. *'Burrows, Lincoln:' One of the two protagonists of the series; the other being his brother, Michael Scofield. (1x1 - 4x16) *'Burrows Jr., Lincoln ("L. J."):' Son of Lincoln Burrows. (1x1 - 4x1) C *'Carneli, Norman "Lechero"': Kingpin in Sona. (3x1) *'Chi Chi': Mexican hooker murdered by T-Bag. (Season 2) *'Chaco': A Panama kid who secretly smuggle drugs. (2x22) *'Chuck': The reception at a car towing company which Michael visited for his lost car. (Season 2) *'Coco': A Corrections Officer at Fox River State Penitentiary. *'Conlin, Jenae': A social worker who L.J. sees. (Season 1) *'Coyote:' A coyote who had a prearranged deal with Michael Scofield to provide a plane to Mexico in exchange for nitroglycerin. (Season 2) *'Cristobal': A lieutenant who was secretly working for Sammy. He was later killed by Lechero for betraying him. D *'Darinda, Raul': Public defender assigned on Mahone's case. (3x3) *'Darius' *'Dejesus': Panamanian drug smuggler. (2x22) *'Delgado, Maricruz:' Sucre's girlfriend. (1x1) *'Delgado, Theresa': Maricruz's sister. (Season 2) *'Denise': An employee of a post office who T-Bag used in order to obtain Susan Hollander's address. (Season 2) *'Donovan, Veronica:' A real-estate lawyer and a longtime friend of the protagonists of the series. (1x1) E *'Escamilla': The man in charge of Sona. (3x2) F *'Falzone, Philly:' A mobster belonging to the same mob family as John Abruzzi. (1x1) *'Fank, Chas': A video analyser who Veronica visited. (Season 1) *'Fibonacci, Otto:' A witness to the execution of two men ordered by John Abruzzi and has since entered the Witness Protection Program. (1x1) *'Fiorello, Gus:' Inmate at Fox River State Penitentiary, who is associated with Abruzzi's mob family. (Season 1) *'Francis, Mary': Prostitute in Panama. (3x1) *'Foaly': A FBI who worked for Mahone. (Season 2) * Forsik, Benjamin: The lawyer of Project Justice. *'Foster, Kelly': A victim of a drive-by shooting which was aiming for Sara. *'Franklin, Benjamin Miles "C-Note":' Imprisoned at Fox River for possession of stolen goods. (1x1) *'Franklin, Dede:' Daughter of C-Note and Kacee Franklin. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Franklin, Kacee:' C-Note's wife and the mother of his daughter Dede. (Season 1, Season 2) G *'Geary, Roy:' Correctional officer at Fox River State Penitentiary before being dismissed for misconduct. (1x1) *'Giles, Tim': The lawyer who represented Lincoln Burrows before Veronica. (1x2) *'Gracie': A little girl who the convicts encountered soon after they broke out. (Season 2) *'Gregg, Marty': A lawyer who defended Sara Tancredi at her trial. (2x21-2x22) *'Green, Cooper:' Former Deputy Attorney General and friend of Aldo Burrows. (Season 2) *'Green, Rizzo': Correctional officer at Fox River State Penitentiary. (Season 1) *'Gudat, Marvin': Indian vet who helped putting T-Bag's hand back. (Season 2) H *'Hale, Allison:' Wife of Daniel Hale. (Season 1) *'Hale, Daniel:' Secret Service agent and was Kellerman's partner, assisting him in his work on behalf of the Vice-President. (1x1) *'Hoffner, Seth "Cherry":' Inmate at Fox River State Penitentiary, serving eight years for Vehicular Invasion and Kidnapping. (Season 1) *'Hollander, Gracey': Daughter of Susan Hollander. (2x14) *'Hollander, Susan:' Ex-girlfriend of T-Bag, who he is still in love with. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Hollander, Zack': Son of Susan Hollander. (2x14) *'Hudson, Robert:' Correctional officer at Fox River State Penitentiary. (Season 1) *'Hudson, Shauna': Bob's widow. (1x8) I *'Ives': Male FBI who worked for Mahone. (Season 2) J * JJ: A Corrections Officer at Fox River State Penitentiary. (1x22) K *'Kellerman, Kristine Pace:' Sister of Paul Kellerman. (Season 2) *'Kellerman, Paul:' Secret Service agent, who was ordered to make sure Lincoln Burrows is framed and convicted for murder. (1x1-2x22) *'Kim, Bill:' Secret Service agent, who is loyal to "The Company". (2x6-2x22) L *'Lang, Felicia': F.B.I. Agent working for Special Agent Mahone on the nationwide manhunt of the fugitives. (Season 2) *'Larry' the Dog: A dog who followed Haywire after he broke out. (Season 2) *'Larson, Pamela:' Ex-wife of Alexander Mahone and mother of his son, Cameron. (Season 2) *'Leon': Jane's right hand man and spy of the Company. *'Lukasz': Veronica's handyman. M *'Maggio': Abruzzi's friend who was supposed to pick the convicts up after they escaped. (1x1) *'Mahone, Alexander:' F.B.I. Special Agent, who is put in charge of the nationwide manhunt for the Fox River escapees. (2x1 - ) *'Mahone, Cameron:' Son of Alexander and Pamela Mahone. (Season 2) *'Mailor': Reverend in Fox River. (Season 1) *'Matt': Sasha's boyfriend. (Season 2) *'McGrady': A young Sona inmate who liked basketball and American culture. (3x1) *'McMorrow': A bishop who was against Lincoln's execution. He was later killed by Kellerman. (1x1) *'Mills, Richard:' 45th President of the United States. (Season 1) *'Miller': An agent of the Company *'Murray, Sasha': A girl who Haywire is determined to protect. (Season 2) N *'Nagel, Greg': Bellick's public defender. O *'Owens, Ann:' Police officer and daughter of Jeanette Owens. (2x6 - 2x8) *'Owens, Jeanette:' Owner of the house, where Charles Westmoreland's money was buried. (Season 2) *'Octavio:' A man of cristobal. He chalange Bellick for a fight. He later die from bellick (3x8 - 3x9) P *'Pace, Kristen': Kellerman's sister. *'"Pad Man"': Associated with "The Company" and gives orders to Agent Kim. (Season 2) *'Papo': A high ranking thug for Lechero. He was killed by Colonel Escamilla. (3x1-3x7) *'Parsons, Sue': A interviewer disguised by Tangrin. (Season 1) *'Patoshik, Charles "Haywire":' Incarcerated at the Psychiatric Ward of Fox River State Penitentiary for second-degree murder. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Patterson, Louis:' Correctional officer at Fox River State Penitentiary. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Pavelka, Ed:' Succeeds Henry Pope as the next Warden of Fox River State Penitentiary. (Season 2) *'Petey': Sucre's friend who lend him a motorcycle. (Season 2) *'Phillips, Jane:' An associate of Aldo Burrows; working with him in hopes of destroying "The Company". (Season 2) *'Pike, Elliot': A man who worked for the Company and wanted Michael to break out of Sona. He was later killed by Lincoln. (2x22-3x8) *'Pistachio': Transsexual inmate in Sona. (3x3) *'"Pop Pop"': Inmates in Fox River. *'Pope, Henry:' Served as Warden at Fox River State Penitentiary. (1x1) *'Pope, Judy': Henry's wife. *'Pope, Will': Henry's son. *'Prall, William': A baseball player who Aldo Burrows liked. He later used the same name to contact Lincoln. Q *'Quinn:' An employee of "The Company", put in charge of supervising Agents Kellerman and Hale. (Season 1) R *'Reynolds, Caroline:' Introduced as the Vice President of the United States before becoming the President later in the series. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Rix, Lisa:' Mother of L. J. Burrows and wife of Adrian Rix. (1x1) S *'Sammy': Inmate of Sona and is one of the respected thugs who worked for Lechero. (3x1-3x10) *'Sanchez, Manche:' Fox River prisoner and a cousin of Fernando Sucre. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Sands, Lyle': A FBI agent in Salt Lake City. (2x6) *'Saldana, Rita': Said to be Sucre's girlfriend when he is in prison. *'Savrinn, Nick'; A lawyer who offered to work pro-bono to help exonerate Lincoln Burrows. (1x1-1x21) *'Sapo': An inmate who has befriended Bellick but was killed in an attempt prison escape. (3x1) *'Scofield, Michael:' One of the two protagonists of the series; the other being his brother, Lincoln Burrows. (1x1-4x16) *'Sergio': Waiter at Garfield Price Building. (3x1) *'Sid': Michael's tattoo parlor. (1x1) *'Simmons, Crab': Leticia's boyfriend. (1x2) *'Sklar:' Guard at the Fox River State Penitentiary asylum. *'Slattery, Kathryn:' A detective assigned to the case regarding Geary's murder. (Season 2) *'Smallhouse, Gavin': Sidekick of Falzone. *'Sofia': Whistler's girlfriend. (3x1-4x1) *'Stammel, Erik': A doctor who T-Bag kills and stole his identity. (2x18) *'Steadman, Terrence:' The brother of Caroline Reynolds, whom Lincoln Burrows was convicted of murdering. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Stolte, Keith:' Correctional officer at Fox River State Penitentiary. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Stroker': Inmate in Fox River who tried to break into Sara's office. (1x6-1x7) *'Sucre, Fernando:' Imprisoned at Fox River for aggravated robbery and was Michael Scofield's cellmate. (1x1-4x16) *'Sullivan, Richard:' F.B.I. Internal Affairs agent. (Season 2) *'Sweeney, Derrick': Friend of Lincoln who provided him ship tickets to Panama. (Season 2) T *'Tancredi, Frank:' Father of Sara Tancredi and the Governor of the state of Illinois. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Tancredi, Sara:' A doctor working at Fox River State Penitentiary, before becoming involved in the conspiracy behind Lincoln Burrows' setup. (1x1 - 2x22) *'Tangrin': A black woman working for the Company. (Season 1) *'Tisili': He was a man who worked for Abruzzi. (Season 1) *'Tommy': A mafia from New Jersey. *'Trokey, Christopher:' An inmate at Fox River State Penitentiary and is associated with T-Bag's group of white supremists. (Season 1) *'Trumpets:' An inmate at Fox River State Penitentiary and the leader of one of the black groups. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Trey': Kacee Franklin's brother. (2x14) *'Turk:' A Fox River prisoner who was asked to kill Lincoln Burrows. (1x5-1x7) *'Tyge, Andrew' A Sona prisoner who recognises Whistler (Season 3) V *'Vanomo': Police officer in Panama City. (3x2) *'Vasquez, Amparo': Builder of "Christina Rose". *'Vasquez, ?': Wife of Amparo. (2x20) *'Volek, Nika:' Wife of Michael Scofield. Obtained American citizenship in exchange for helping Michael with his escape plan. (Season 1, Season 2) W *'Wallace, Patty': Suan Hollander's neighbor. (2x16) *'Welch, Katie:' One of the nurses who befriended Sara Tancredi at Fox River State Penitentiary. (Season 1, Season 2) *'Wendy': Veronica's assistant. (Season 1) *'Westmoreland, Anna': Westmoreland's dying daughter. (1x21) *'Westmoreland, Charles:' A veteran of Fox River State Penitentiary, serving a sentence of 60 years to life.(1x1 - 1x21) *'Wheeler:' An F.B.I. agent, helping Special Agent Mahone to track down the fugitives. (Season 2) *'Whistler, James': Fellow inmate at Sona. (3x1) *'Woodling, Kyle "Woody"': Owner of a hardware store in Tooele, Utah, where the fugitives stole their digging equipment. (Season 2) *'Wyatt (Sona)': A disgruntled inmate in Sona. (3x2) *'Wyatt': A professional hitman working for The Company. (4x1) Unnamed *'Sasha's Father' *'Billy's Mother' *'Maricruz's Mother' *'Sucre's Aunt' *'Abruzzi's Wife' *'Abruzzi's Children' *'T-Bag's Father' *'Michael's Foster Father' External links * Official characters' biographies at Fox's Prison Break website